1. Field
This invention relates to security doors and locking mechanisms adapted for use with such doors. More particularly, this invention is directed to an interior release apparatus for use with the locking mechanism of a lightweight security door.
2. Statement of the Art
Security doors adapted for use with vaults and safes have been known for many years. Such doors are typically fitted with a mechanical structure which permits the door to be selectively locked in a closed and secure condition. Many security doors are specifically constructed for use with large vaults. While many lightweight safes define storage areas which are relatively small in dimension, vaults are often sufficiently large that the user may actually step through the vault door opening and into the storage area of the vault. The capability of the user to actually enter the interior of the vault provides many advantages as far as optimizing the use of the vault.
While many benefits are obtained by structuring a vault to permit the user's entry into the interior of the vault, one complication of importance results from this structuring, namely the possibility of the door being inadvertently closed while the user is still inside of the vault. Understandably given the relatively small interior defined by most vaults and further recognizing that most vaults are constructed to be air-tight as a security measure it follows that the inadvertent locking of a user inside a vault may have serious if not life threatening consequences to the user. Accordingly, there exists a need for apparatus adapted to permit a user to operate the locking mechanism of a vault security door from the interior face of the security door and open the security door from a location within the vault itself.